


Attention

by MVgetanAttitude



Series: iKON Hybrid AU (The (Mis)Adventures of Kitten Bin!) [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: -tags literally everything-, Aftercare, Almost Fisting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Hybrid Hanbin, Collars, Coyote/Australian Shepherd Bobby, Dom/sub, EVEN IF THE CHAPTERS SAY COMPLETED, Ew, German Shepherd Junhoe, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, I WILL BE ADDING MORE THINGS AS I GO, I feel dirty, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscle Kink, Oppa Kink, Paddling, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, Submissive Hanbin, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bobby, bottom hanbin, cat hanbin, hanbin-centric, idk why I felt the need to make that all caps but go off sis, im sorry yall, not really tho, oh look the tags got worse, this is the grossest thing i've done, top junhoe, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVgetanAttitude/pseuds/MVgetanAttitude
Summary: Sometimes Hanbin acted out, but both Bobby and Junhoe were more than happy to put him in his place.OrCuriosity killed the cat,But satisfaction brought it back.OrHanbin getting fucked because he’s a brat.





	1. Collared

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAH IM BACK BITCHES
> 
> I'm so sorry that this exists, but Ru this is for u.
> 
> This is a lot of poorly written smut, again. SO SORRY
> 
> Excuse any mistakes, my English sucks and I didn’t actually read this before posting, just typed it all in one go and here we are  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (I’ve decided to add more chapters to this, just random stories of Bin getting wreck c:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.6k of bad HanJunBob smut

The V-Live hadn’t even been over for a full minute before Bobby was yelling at Hanbin.

“What were you thinking!?” Bobby scolded the leader, the others moving away from the scene unfolding. They knew that this wasn’t their place to step in, and would only do so when it got too rough.

Hanbin looked up at him, an innocent look on his face, “I don’t know what you mean,” before going back to playing on his phone.

Bobby could feel himself getting angry, but he knew that wasn’t the way to handle this.

No, if Hanbin wanted to be a brat, Bobby was going to treat him like one.

All throughout the V-Live, Hanbin was being very pushy and acting out toward all of them, especially Bobby, Yunhyeong, and Jinhwan. He went a step farther with Bobby, attempting to touch him _inappropriately_ just out of view of the camera. He had told Hanbin about this before, he wasn’t comfortable with how touchy the younger could get during broadcasts, so Hanbin attempting to grab his dick multiple times had really grinded on his patience. Hanbin _knew_ to stop when Bobby (or any of the others, really) said to, but today he was pushing their limits.

“Hanbin, go to my room,” Bobby ordered. When Hanbin didn’t even look up at him, he snatched the phone out of the other hybrid’s hand, _“Now.”_

Hanbin finally raised his head to meet his eyes, shooting Bobby a cheeky smirk as he leaned farther back against the couch, arms crossed and legs outstretched. “Or what?”

He had officially had it with the younger. Had Hanbin listened, he would have gone a bit easier with what was about to happen, but instead the leader was still being disrespectful. Bobby bared his canines at the younger, throwing the phone back before walking away and stalking off to Junhoe’s room. The door wasn’t shut like the others, left open slightly incase Bobby wanted his help for what was about to unfold. He still knocked on the door before pushing it open, spotting Junhoe at his desk.

The German Shepherd hybrid spun around to face Bobby, “Any reason he’s acting like this?”

“He wants attention,” Bobby replied, and he knew he was right, too. Bobby had just gotten back from a short trip with Donghyuk, and Hanbin always got moody whenever Bobby left for even a short time. When he had returned, Hanbin was working in his studio, so Bobby decided to wait to tell the younger he was back, rather than interrupting whatever he was working on.

When the cat hybrid had come back to find out Bobby had been home for most of the day without letting him know, he had taken to sulking in Yunhyeong’s room, forcing the elder to pet him while he complained.

After giving Bobby the silent treatment for the rest of the next day, Hanbin had done a complete turn-around in tactics once he noticed the older rapper remained unfazed, instead choosing to try and provoke a reaction from him. The morning hadn’t been too bad, just a few snide comments that would usually earn a swat or two on the rear, but Bobby had let them slide. The comments turned into full back talking, Hanbin beginning to spread it to the rest of the group. When the V-Live had started, however, the leader had begun to bother them all physically. He started small, teasingly yanking at Jinhwan’s hair or repeatedly poking Donghyuk in the side, to trying to slide his hand down Bobby’s pants and twisting Junhoe’s nipple whenever they were slightly out of frame. It had taken every ounce of self-control he had not to snap on Hanbin during the broadcast. The only reason Bobby had been able to even make it through was because he had been planning his revenge the entire time.

“Sooooo...punishment time?”

Bobby met Junhoe’s toothy grin with one of his own, “Yeah. Punishment time.”

“The usual?” Junhoe asked, prompting Bobby to nod.

The _usual_ consisted of Junhoe wrangling Hanbin and getting him ready while Bobby got his room set up. Hanbin knew that when Bobby enlisted the help of the youngest hybrid, he messed up. Surprisingly, Junhoe was the softest of the three of them, so when Hanbin made Bobby really mad, Junhoe tended to be the one to mediate.

Bobby went back to his room, heading straight to his closet where he kept some of the heavier supplies. They weren’t into much of the hardcore stuff, but there was still some staple items like blindfolds, handcuffs, a paddle or two. Plus the more vanilla things, like cockrings and vibrators, that tended to be used much more often.

While Bobby was doing that, Junhoe had to grab a few things before he could go back into the living room to get Hanbin. He was also getting slightly annoyed during the broadcast, but Hanbin didn’t terrorize him _nearly_ as much as the others, so he mostly watched the sneaky feline commit his crimes. He felt slightly bad, Hanbin really did just want attention, but was definitely going about it the wrong way. All he had to do was talk to Bobby, but instead he chose to act out, prompting this punishment. In a way, both Bobby and Junhoe were happy that Hanbin had his bratty moments, when they (and often the others) could put him in his place. It gave the leader a chance to let go, drop the tight grip he kept over himself.

Back in the living room, Hanbin was lying on his stomach on the couch, scrolling through his phone while his tail swished sulkily off the side.

“Get up, I’m not telling you twice.”

Hanbin’s ears perked up at the firm tone, eyes drifting up to warily look at the second youngest. “What?” He really didn’t need to ask, he knew he was fucked the moment Bobby had walked away. Half of him was tingling with excited anticipation, the other half burning with nervous anxiety.

Junhoe raised his eyebrow, “I said I wasn’t telling you twice. The longer you play dumb, the more it’s going to suck for you later.”

A strip of soft leather was clutched in the hand Junhoe had just out of Hanbin’s sight. It was one of his thicker collars, worn but still sturdy. Hanbin tended not to like this one as much, seeing as he associated it with getting his ass whooped, but this _was_ meant to be a punishment, afterall.

Hanbin’s eyes widened when Junhoe flashed the collar at him and immediately jumped to his feet, ears flat against his hair. He was now picking up on the severity of the situation, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t regretting being such a little brat earlier. He’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, though.

But you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, afterall.

“No speaking unless either Bobby or myself ask you to, or to use your safeword. Understood?” Junhoe found it a bit harder to fall into the dominating role, not quite as comfortable as Bobby was, but Hanbin’s shiny eyes and lower lip pulled between sharp canines made it all too easy. When the rapper failed to do what was asked of him, Junhoe tried again. “I said _understood?”_

 _“Yes,”_ Hanbin whimpered out, not used to the tone of Junhoe’s voice. He was used to Junhoe being the water to Bobby’s gunpowder and his own fire, turning the two rappers’ explosiveness into a goopy mess.

“Good. Come here.”

Hanbin walked to stand in front of Junhoe, keeping his head down and his hands wringing themselves together in front of him. Junhoe yanked him forward, almost making Hanbin lose his balance, he would have fallen had it not been for the hands on his shoulders. The collar was brought in front of him before being pulled to fit around his neck, just shy of being uncomfortably tight.

When the collar was fastened in place, it was almost as if a switch was flipped, Hanbin responding to it like he was being hypnotized. Junhoe watched as the fight drained from Hanbin’s body, focus gone from his eyes, as if the only thing he could concentrate on was the feel of Junhoe’s hands still around his neck. Hanbin wanted to slouch against the younger hybrid, seek the comfort of curling up against his chest but he knew in his hazy mind that this was far from over- hadn’t even really begun, yet.

“Good boy,” Junhoe cooed, choosing to slip away from the commanding tone while running his hand through Hanbin’s hair. He knew Bobby was going to go rougher on Hanbin, so he figured he should stick with being the more rational of the two. Bobby and him worked together well, each preferring to take a different approach on the matter, while still willing to cooperate with the other. Plus, he loved being the one to cuddle Hanbin out of his marshmallow head-space when they finished, and he usually got to do it when he was the “soft” one during a scene.

At his words, Hanbin let out a soft mewl, pushing his head into the palm of Junhoe’s hand. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect with this, wouldn’t know how far he pushed Bobby until Junhoe brought him to the rapper’s room. There was something that tightened in his stomach at not even being allowed to ask what they planned on doing to him, loving every second of the anticipation. Hanbin almost wanted to push harder, purposefully disobey Junhoe in the hopes of getting the younger to _break,_ push him down and take him apart. He wanted to be treated rough, be left covered in purple from their fingers digging into his easily-bruised skin, marks left showing that he was theirs.

Right now, though, right now he would submit and let the other two lead for the rest of the night. Hanbin let Junhoe gently pull him toward Bobby’s door, the anticipation increasing the soft thrumming in his head. It usually took more for him to fall so far, so fast. With Bobby gone for most of the week, Hanbin was more strung-out than normal, leaving him almost entirely at the mercy of the other two.

Junhoe lightly brushed his fingers over Hanbin’s ears, knowing that they were much more sensitive than both his or Bobby’s, before tightening his hand in the shorter hybrid’s hair and forcing his head back. There was surprised reflecting in the hazy brown of Hanbin’s eyes, likely from the rapid shift in Junhoe’s actions.

Not wanting to waste more time, Junhoe gave Hanbin’s hair one more soft tug, “I want you to go into Bobby’s room. Undress and listen to whatever he tells you.” He planned gathering water bottles and snacks before joining, just so he wouldn’t have to do it later.

Hanbin immediately moved to do as told, pulling away from the younger (but not before getting a kiss pressed against his temple) and heading to Bobby’s room. He didn’t want to take the oversized hoodie off, he felt safer covered in the stolen item, but he knew it would be best to just listen. Plus, he was almost to the point in his head where all he wanted to do was please the others, give in to their every command and _let go._

He didn’t bother knocking on Bobby’s door, he simply walked in, pulling the hoodie off and letting his shorts drop to the floor in two quick motions. Even though he kept his head down, Hanbin still noticed Bobby’s presence standing at the foot of his bed.

“On the bed,” Bobby said lowly, prompting Hanbin to rush to climb up, kneeling in front of the elder. Seeing Hanbin in that position, in nothing but a collar, made Bobby want to drop the punishment and skip straight to fucking him, but then he thought back to all of the teasing comments that were borderline _mean_ and the desire was back. Bobby moved forward slightly, grabbing Hanbin’s chin and forcing his head up, “Do you know what is going to happen tonight?”

Hanbin shook his head, but paused before answering, “‘m being punished,” he whispered.

Bobby’s fingers tightened, “Do you know _why_ you are being punished?” At his words, he saw something briefly flash in Hanbin’s eyes, pupils blown and shiny with unshed tears.

“‘was bad.”

The words were more a breathy whimper than anything. Bobby knew he should try and push the younger for more, go more in depth to make sure Hanbin knew the punishment was deserved.

He didn’t. Instead, Bobby walked to where he had set the paddle that they rarely used. Most of the time, Bobby would just use his hand to discipline the younger, but he knew that Hanbin enjoyed that too much to be a punishment.

“What are your colors?” They mostly stuck to the stoplight system, it was the quickest and easiest, and they didn’t have to worry about one of them forgetting the words, but Bobby always asked Hanbin before starting anything.

He would never punish Hanbin for using his safeword. So much could go wrong in the blink of an eye, and Bobby never wanted to unintentionally harm Hanbin in a way he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Green means go, yellow means slow, red means stop,” Hanbin answered, words coming out stronger.

“Good Kitten,” Bobby praised, knowing that Hanbin still needed the reassurance he was doing something right, even now.

One of Hanbin’s hard limits was degradation, even though Bobby was a big fan. They had tried it a few times, each one making Hanbin more uncomfortable than the last. One night he had completely lost it, falling into a panic attack in the middle of sex. It had shaken both of them so much that it was completely crossed off the list.

No, Hanbin liked praise, almost needed it. It didn’t matter if it was in or out of the bedroom, or which person it came from. Whether it was sexual or even just about a song he was writing, Hanbin worked best when he knew what he was doing was being perceived well by others.

The door opened once more, Junhoe slipping in and softly shutting it again. He quickly deposited the items he was carrying on the dresser and moved to settle against the headboard of Bobby’s bed, waving his hand in a ‘get on with it’ motion.

Junhoe noticed the paddle hanging from Bobby’s fingers and instead moved to slide up behind where Hanbin was still kneeling, pressing his clothed dick against the smaller hybrid’s ass. The motion pulled a whimper from Hanbin, and Junhoe watched as Bobby’s eyes darkened a shade. “So how many were you thinking?” Junhoe asked, directing the question at the eldest.

“Fifteen. Twenty if he acts out during,” Bobby said, keeping his words short and leaving no room for questions. The next sentence was directed at Hanbin, “Over my lap,” as he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Hanbin let himself fall forward, laying across Bobby’s lap as the excitement and nervousness from earlier mixed together to form something almost intoxicating. It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to be punished, even if the the punishment usually lead to something much more enjoyable, and it wasn’t even about the pain.

It was more the lingering soreness that was left behind, a soft ache pulsing through his entire body that served as a reminder. It was the idea of letting himself be taken apart, the vulnerability of being pushed past his breaking point by the people he trusted with his life. It was being able to drop the carefully constructed walls he kept up and just let someone else piece him back together.

When Hanbin was laid across Bobby’s lap, fluffy tail wrapped high around his own waist to avoid getting caught under the paddle (very painful) and the fabric of Bobby’s jeans harshly rubbing against his sensitive skin, Bobby spoke up again.

“Count.”

Hanbin waited, the silence that was drawn out only increasing the stirring in his stomach. He wanted to be able to speak up, but at the same time it was nice, just having to focus on the feel of everything, not caring about the noises that left his mouth.

The first swat was soft, teasing. Barely making a sound, yet still succeeding in making Hanbin jump.

“One,” Hanbin said, shifting slightly when his cock pressed against Bobby’s leg.

Bobby’s fingers trailed over his ass, sliding up to rest at his back, just above his tail. Hanbin tensed in surprise at the cold touch, just as the paddle was brought down the second time, harder.

He couldn’t quit stop the way the _“Two!”_ was squeaked out, more shock than pain.

The next three came in rapid succession, all falling in the exact same spot, each one stinging more than the last. Hanbin choked out the numbers, letting Bobby lightly scrape his fingernails along his spine.

Bobby flexed his wrist, never using his entire arm to bring the paddle down, knowing it would be too much for the younger to handle. Hanbin didn’t get off on pain, even if he liked it rough, sometimes. Bobby could admit to having a _slight_ sadistic streak, but he only enjoyed it when he knew it was consensual.

While he gave Hanbin a chance to breathe, Junhoe lightly rubbed his hand on the quickly reddening marks left behind, “Only ten more,” he said, a cheekiness in his tone that made Hanbin whine.

There was barely a second between Junhoe pulling his hand away and the next hit, falling just under the curve of Hanbin’s ass. Hanbin let out a hiss of surprise, hands fisting in the sheet of Bobby’s bed.

“How many?” Bobby asked.

“Six,” Hanbin whined back in response.

The next three hits were even harder, left, right, and then under, not giving Hanbin the chance to say anything before a fourth came down, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Junhoe winced at the last one. Hanbin had started crying at this point, whines and whimpers breaking apart the counts.

 _“‘m sorry,”_ Hanbin choked out, just as Bobby brought his arm down, “E-Eleven.”

Hanbin jerked as the paddle hit again, panting into the sheets underneath him as he counted the twelfth strike. He could feel his arms and legs shaking, and he wished they would _stop._ He was getting dizzy, not knowing where or when the paddle would hit the next time.

He didn’t have to wait for long, the answer being another side swing just at the top of his thighs, “Thir- _teen,”_ his voice broke midway through, throat closing up slightly. His stomach kept tensing uncomfortably, but he knew that there were only two more to go.

He could make it, he would be good.

Bobby seemed to notice Hanbin’s internal conflict, pausing to lay his palm on the burning skin of his shoulder, “Color?”

Trying to compose himself enough to answer without his voice cracking, Hanbin whispered out, “Yellow,” knowing that the older wouldn’t believe him had he said ‘green’.

“Okay, baby. Last two, you don’t have to count.”

The final two smacks where placed in the least raw area, keeping them swift against the side of his ass, but still causing Hanbin to let out a small sob.

After placing the paddle to the side, Junhoe helped Bobby lift Hanbin to be sat between his legs, sitting on the bed instead of Bobby’s lap.

Junhoe pressed a few soft kisses on Hanbin’s face while Bobby wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back to calm him down. “It’s done, baby. You did so well for us, so well.”

The crying turned into sniffling, Hanbin wiping his eyes and curling into Bobby. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, wincing at the pain.

“We aren’t the only ones you need to apologize to,” Bobby chided, “What else are you going to do?”

“Apologize to Jinan and the others,” Hanbin mumbled.

“Good Kitty. Do you need a minute?”

Hanbin whined in response, _“No._ Please, _please._ I’ll be good, I’ll be good,” he repeated, desperately into the curve of Bobby’s neck. He needed this, needed to know that they still wanted him, needed to be bent until he broke.

Junhoe striped his clothing off, pulling Hanbin down towards him. Hanbin got the idea, nuzzling his face at the base of Junhoe’s cock, already hard and leaking against his stomach. This position left his ass raised, skin burning and sensitive to the cool air. He rocked back against nothing, shaking with a desire that burned almost as much as the marks and whining with the need of Bobby’s hands on him.

 _“So beautiful,”_ Bobby murmured, pressing kisses down his spine, all the way to the crack of his ass. Just as Hanbin sucked the head of Junhoe’s cock in his mouth, he felt Bobby’s long fingers circling his hole. They were cold, slick with lube and it caused Hanbin to tense up slightly, but soon enough the feeling was gone and the fingers continued to press against his rim, lube mixing with the small amount of slick leaking out. Junhoe’s fingers slid into his hair, lightly pulling him down as Bobby pushed two fingers in together, pumping in and out, making Hanbin move along Junhoe’s shaft.

Bobby’s worked on scissoring Hanbin open, rubbing against his inner walls as Hanbin cried out, moaning around the cock in his mouth and pushing back. Bobby placed a quick smack against Hanbin’s ass, forcing Junhoe’s dick to hit the back of his throat.

Junhoe groaned at the feeling, unfisting one hand from the brunette’s hair and petting down his shoulders. He pulled his eyes away from Hanbin, instead looking to where Bobby was, pulling his fingers out and forcing another moan to vibrate around Junhoe’s cock.

“Patience,” Bobby said as he slid out from under Hanbin, instead coming to kneel behind the younger rapper, leaning down to teasingly bite at the back of Hanbin’s thighs.

The bites kept getting higher, each one placed above the last until Hanbin felt Bobby’s teeth nipping against the oversensitive skin of his ass. He wanted Bobby’s mouth on him. Bobby was always unreasonably good at rimming, has been ever since the two of them began fooling around all those years ago, even if Hanbin was against the idea at first. He liked letting Bobby take control of him. Bobby was safe, even when he had a hand around Hanbin’s throat.

Hanbin pulled off of Junhoe’s cock, licking around the base before mouthing at the younger’s balls, making Junhoe dig his nails into his shoulder. _“Hyung,”_ Hanbin whined, a sharp gasp slipping out when Bobby used his thumbs to spread him apart, fingers pressed into the most-likely bruised skin of his ass.

“You have to make June cum before you can,” Bobby said, not waiting for a response before ducking his head to drag his tongue over Hanbin’s hole. When Bobby’s tongue pushed in, Hanbin wasted no time taking Junhoe’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head while trying to fuck himself back on Bobby’s tongue.

“That feel good, little one?” Junhoe teased, a groan falling from his lips as Hanbin deepthroated him.

Bobby licked around Hanbin’s rim, pressing two fingers back in to continue fucking him open. His fingers quickly located Hanbin’s prostate, barely skimming over it before pulling away. Hanbin clenched around his fingers, almost gagging on Junhoe’s cock as Bobby sat back.

“I’m close,” Junhoe panted out, and Bobby can see his hips moving, thrusting sharply to fuck into the wet mouth around his cock, “So good, baby. _Fuck-_ Don’t stop.”

Hanbin’s body was burning with _want._ His body twitched when Bobby went back to rimming him. He was impatient and shaking and he still felt to _empty._ His cock was hard and leaking, the position he was in offering no friction.

When it became obvious that Junhoe was seconds away from cuming, Bobby finally pressed his fingers against Hanbin’s prostate, quick jabs in rapid succession.

Hanbin reacted _beautifully._

Junhoe paused in his merciless fucking of Hanbin’s mouth, shooting his load down the rapper’s throat as a high pitched whine was dragged out. When the cock was pulled from his mouth, Hanbin felt a wet sob escape, tears running down his face. He wanted to beg, cry out until Bobby finally gave him a release but he didn’t need to. The fingers inside of him never stopped their assault on his prostate, almost _hurting_ with how bad he wanted it.

There were lips pressed against his spine, _“Let go,”_ Bobby murmured into his skin, and that was all it took for Hanbin to finally break. His orgasm hit him hard, entire body tensing up as he sobbed against Junhoe’s thigh. Bobby continued to fuck his fingers into him until Hanbin’s body fell almost limp against the bed.

He barely had any time to _breathe_ before both Junhoe and Bobby flipped him onto his back, whining as Bobby almost roughly pulled one of his legs over his shoulder, leaning forward and practically bending him in half. A cock pressed against his rim, nudging him open until it slid in, inch by inch. Hanbin was shaking with the sensation of it, the warm fullness at war with the near painful overstimulation. Bobby’s hands settled on his waist, yanking his hips back as he leaned forward, biting at Hanbin’s collarbone.

Bobby pulled out slightly before slamming forward again, setting into a bruising pace as he fucked the younger. The high whimpers that fell from Hanbin’s mouth only spurred him on, hands coming up to weakly scratch at his back, sharp nails cutting into his skin at the slightest pressure. He saw Junhoe lazily fisting at his own cock, already half-hard again, with a hungry look in his eyes. Bobby dropped his head back down onto Hanbin’s shoulder, slamming his cock in and managing to knock the air out of Hanbin’s lungs.

Even if he wanted to speak, Hanbin knew that no words would come out, just more drawn out whines and breathy moans. He was too worn out to keep his leg hooked over Bobby’s shoulder, and the elder let it fall from its place there, instead sliding down to hook around his waist. Bobby leaned back, still fucking into him as his lips met Junhoe’s over his head, and Hanbin almost had to look away. They were both fighting to take control, teeth scraping and lips being bitten and it was _hot._

Sadly, it didn’t last long before Bobby pulled away, dragging Hanbin forward so quickly that he couldn’t comprehend it. Suddenly he was perched in Bobby’s lap and Junhoe’s mouth was on his neck, biting just below the collar. Bobby angled his cock so the head hit his prostate every time, and Hanbin sobbed out as he felt something catching against his rim at every thrust. Hanbin was getting dizzy from the overstimulation, the mouth on his neck was traded for fingers that slipped under the collar, pulling just as another sharp thrust rocked his body up and cut off his breath. It was almost too much, he was caged between Bobby and Junhoe’s bodies and he chased the feeling. He almost felt sick with how much he wanted them. There were fingers on his neck and fingers prodding at his entrance, one even slipping in alongside Bobby’s dick and the stretch was too much, too fast. Hanbin tried gasping out something, _anything_ that might make it a little less overwhelming, but his voice was too broken to be understandable, barely a whine. Bobby yanked out the collar again when his knot pushed in for the last time, making Hanbin’s cock jerk in Junhoe’s hold, spilling into the younger’s hand as his vision went white and he fell forward against Bobby’s shoulder.

Bobby kept rutting up into Hanbin, riding out his orgasm as he panted against the younger’s neck.

“Kitten?” Junhoe gently nuzzled the tattoo on Hanbin’s back, “You okay, baby?” His voice grew concerned when Hanbin didn’t answer, didn’t even move, arms limply hanging over Bobby’s shoulder as he continued to shake in the oldest’s lap.

Bobby immediately noticed the lack of noises and movement coming from the boy sitting in his hold. Junhoe pulled Hanbin away from Bobby’s chest to fall back against his own, making Bobby wince as his knot was jerked while still inside of the smaller hybrid.

Hanbin’s eyes were shut, head lulled back against the curve of Junhoe’s neck as the youngest stared at him in shock, “You- you literally fucked him _unconscious._ ”

Never once had Hanbin passed out during sex, always slipping before falling asleep, so Bobby was just as surprised as the youngest hybrid. He didn’t think he had been going that hard, but maybe he had pushed Hanbin too far. He didn’t say his safeword, but Bobby hadn’t _asked_ him, making it his fault.

 _“Hyung,_ calm down. It’s okay.” Junhoe could see Bobby blaming himself, but he had been the one that gave Hanbin the final push, probably pushing him over the edge. “He’ll be fine, we just went a little too fast, I think.”

Looking at Hanbin’s face made his chest hurt, “It’s _not_ okay. If he needed us to slow down, I should have noticed,” Bobby bitterly mumbled out, bringing his hands up to unbuckle the leather collar from Hanbin’s neck.

 _“Or_ he could have said his safeword, this is something all three of us need to talk about when he wakes up.”

“Can I have him?” Bobby asked, wanting Hanbin back in his arms to soothe his uncertainty. Junhoe let him pull Hanbin back against him, hand coming up to stroke Hanbin’s ears.

With the movement, Hanbin seemed to stir, letting out a barely audible moan as he rocked back down on Bobby’s cock, making Bobby freeze.

“Bin-ah? Are you back with us, baby?”

Hanbin didn’t answer, just whimpered against his neck as he tried to ride Bobby. Even with Bobby’s knot almost gone, Hanbin was still barely able to move, making both him and Bobby moan from the sensitivity.

Junhoe locked his arms around Hanbin’s waist, trying to still him. “Hey, hey, hey,” he cooed, “Careful, little one.”

“No, please, please. I’ll be good, _please,”_ Hanbin sobbed out, tightening his hold on Bobby when the oldest’s hybrid tried to slip out.

Bobby and Junhoe shared a look, unsure as to what to do, but only knowing that Hanbin still wanted _something_ to happen.

“You take him, be gentle,” Bobby told the other dog hybrid, helping the youngest lift Hanbin off of him to lay him on the bed, letting him splay out on his stomach as he pushed his ass back towards them.

Hanbin whined at the emptiness, _mewing_ softly as he continued to babble barely understandable words. Junhoe shushed him and leaned to hover over Hanbin, running his hands along the smaller male’s waist, loving the way his open palms could cover so much of the skin there. Hanbin was a mess, moaning and whining underneath him, trying to rub his cock against the bed. “I love how desperate you sound like this,” he said, “You look so good when you beg for us, let us ruin you.”

As Junhoe continued to explore his body, hands roaming and kisses placed in celestial patterns, Hanbin could only whine in response. For how much he disagreed, Junhoe was always his favorite when it came to praise and dirty talk. He loved hearing voice slip into the low, rumbling tone he sometimes had when singing.

Hanbin’s hole was still wet and glistening from both his slick and the amount of lube they had used earlier, as well as the cum slowly leaking out. Bobby’s knot had definitely stretched him enough for Junhoe to fit, but he still dipped two fingers inside just to hear the noises fall from Hanbin’s mouth, hips pushing back before falling still when Junhoe held his hips down.

_“Please.”_

Bobby moved to sit next to Hanbin’s head just as Junhoe’s teeth dug into shoulder, sucking a dark bruise before drawing back to press a kiss over the mark. With the intention of leaving even more marks behind, Junhoe dug his fingers into Hanbin’s hips, pushing into the still tight heat and groaning when he bottomed out. He vaguely heard Bobby say something, but Junhoe was too focused on keeping his pace slow, barely pulling out as he rocked his hips forward.

Hanbin’s noises turned into sobs, and for a moment Junhoe stopped moving, but then his fingers tangled with Bobby’s as he cried out, _“More, please, p-please,”_ as he desperately tried to push his hips back, but he was still so clearly exhausted that it was too much effort to maintain the action.

Junhoe was torn between staying gentle and listening to Hanbin’s pleas, turning to look to Bobby.

“You heard him, he said he wanted more,” Bobby shrugged out. Gone was the dominating person from before, now the eldest was lazily reclining against the pillows, one hand gently carding through Hanbin’s hair and the other lying tangled with one of the cat hybrid’s own.

Junhoe went back to fucking into Hanbin, still keeping his pace slow but putting a little more force behind each hit. Hanbin rolled his head to the side, panting and rocking slightly with each thrust.

Every snap of his hips gained a little more speed, Junhoe still keeping his bruising hold on Hanbin’s waist. He knew how the other loved the marks, would press his fingers against them when he was by himself, use it to remind him of them when he jerked off in his studio.

Bobby’s hand untangled from Hanbin’s hair, sliding down the younger’s neck as he traced over the bite mark left behind by Junhoe’s sharp canines, pressing down and pulling a whimper from Hanbin.

The tightening in Junhoe’s stomach let him know that he wasn’t going to last long, thrusting in earnest as he worked himself to his own orgasm, knot slowly growing.

He came with a low groan, biting at the other side of Hanbin’s neck as he pushed his cock as deep as it could go, making Hanbin tense up as he spilled into the smaller male. He continued to roll his hips, trying to drag the moment out. All too soon he was locked into place, unable to move anymore as he pressed his sweaty chest against Hanbin’s back, loving the way he could completely cover the other.

 _“Ju-ne,”_ Hanbin whined, “P-please, lemme cum, _please.”_

Using his last bit of energy, Junhoe flipped them over so Hanbin was on top, making the rapper cry out in surprise at the sudden movement. Wrapping his hand around Hanbin’s neglected cock, he barely had to move before Hanbin was coming for the third time that night. Junhoe could feel the release in his own body, Hanbin clenching around his cock, every muscle tensing before he relaxed against him.

Bobby leaned forward to capture Hanbin’s lips with his own, doing most of the work as Hanbin whimpered into his mouth, too drained to even kiss.

Deciding to give the other a break, Bobby pulled back, getting off of the bed to head into the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth. He was incredibly gentle as he wiped the tears from Hanbin’s face, catching a thin trail of blood from the sharp teeth catching his lower lip. The cloth continued downward, running over a heaving chest and lower, cleaning up the pool of cum collected there.

When he pushed down on Hanbin’s stomach, he could feel Junhoe’s cock pressing back, buried almost all the way up to Hanbin’s belly button. Junhoe groaned at the feeling, Hanbin’s stomach tensing up under Bobby’s hand and hole clenching around the cock there.

“Holy _fuck._ How deep did you go?” Bobby laughed out, still slightly in awe at the way the muscles moved under his palm.

Hanbin weakly pawed at Bobby’s hands in hopes of getting the elder to stop, _“Ji-hyuuung,”_ he mewled, “Too much.” His eyes slipped shut as Bobby relented, feeling a thumb swipe over his bottom lip as Bobby quickly continued cleaning them up. His mind was hazy and he was spent, barely feeling when Junhoe pulled out of him. He was pulled back after, whining at the sudden _emptiness_ until one of the others pushed a plug to sit snugly in his ass. It wasn’t as nice as Junhoe or Bobby’s cocks, but it kept the cum from leaking out and Hanbin wanted the warmth at the base of his stomach to stay forever.

“You’re so needy, Kitten.”

He hummed in response, feeling them wrangle the baggy hoodie he was wearing back over his head, along with his boxers. There were shuffling sounds, and he assumed the other two were also making themselves presentable. He figured that they were going to move to Junhoe’s room to avoid cleaning the mess on Bobby’s bed.

When careful arms slid under his back and thighs, Hanbin let himself be picked up and pulled against Junhoe’s solid chest, head resting in the curve of the taller’s neck. The only thing that alerted him to the fact that he had been lifted from the bed was the creaking of the mattress.

The trip was short, and Hanbin blearily blinked his eyes open to see the walls of the living room while Junhoe settled back against the couch, lying down as he let Hanbin fit himself against his chest. Hands slid under his hoodie, one drawing soft circles against his belly as Junhoe pressed a kiss at the back of his neck.

“Wake up, baby,” Bobby whispered, running his hand through Hanbin’s hair. Two hazy brown eyes blinked up at him, slowly following the movements of his hands to settle around his neck, fastening a satin black collar there, grinning when he saw Hanbin’s soft smile at the action.

“Jesus, are you guys finally done? I was worried you were gonna miss this episode,” Donghyuk quipped at them, walking into the kitchen to gather snacks for the upcoming show.

Bobby’s grin widened, “Nah, I wanted to see this just as bad as you.”

The others trickled in one after the other, Jinhwan scolding them for all of the marks covering Hanbin’s skin, especially Junhoe’s bite mark on the side of his neck.

Chanwoo’s reaction was by far the funniest. Shooting the three of them a disgusted look, “What did you two _do_ to him? Fuck him unconscious or something?”

Everyone seemed slightly taken aback by Junhoe and Bobby’s loud laughter, even Hanbin huffing out a few giggles against Junhoe’s chest.

When the noise finally died down, Hanbin pulled his face away from the warm chest, “‘M sorry I was being such a brat, earlier.”

Jinhwan ruffled his hair, “It’s okay, you’re cute enough to get away with it,” he said.

Hanbin smiled sleepily, letting his tail flick down to brush against Yunhyeong’s cheek from where the vocalist was sat in front of the couch. Tomorrow was a free day, which hopefully meant a day where they all just stayed home and cuddled, and if someone tried to leave, Hanbin would just bite them until they gave in and stayed. When he leaned back down, he dazedly rubbed his nose against Junhoe’s, too tired to kiss the other.

With the opening soundtrack of the show he _knew_ he’d regret missing later, Hanbin let himself slip even farther, going completely boneless in Junhoe’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet


	2. Sit. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin always got really flighty when Bobby left, easy to anger, easy to upset.
> 
> But he also just got bratty.
> 
> It was like he was testing his limits, seeing how much he could get away with since Bobby wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi I guess I’ve decided to add more things to this. Sorry. 
> 
> This chapter is just 5k or JunBin smut. 
> 
> Also, this is the story I meantion in chapter eight of Cat Naps, so go check that out for a lil bit of background pls.

_Deep breath._

_And let it go._

_Calm._

“Junhoe has dog breath.”

_Calm. Calm. Calm._

“It’s a good thing we don’t live together anymore. Every time he comes out of the shower, the whole dorm smells like wet dog.”

Junhoe felt his eye twitch, and for a moment he was thankful that they were just doing a radio interview. There’s no way fans wouldn’t have picked up on the annoyance on his face. A few of the others were giving Hanbin warning glances, or looking to Junhoe himself to see him gradually look more and more irritated.

Hanbin’s little jabs would normally make him laugh, too, but he had been at it non-stop for the past two days.

Honestly, if it were just the snide comments, Junhoe wouldn’t have minded.

But the _flirting._

In between _insulting_ Junhoe, Hanbin was sending flirty smiles and cheeky comments to the radio host, and he was being absolutely fucking _shameless._

Bobby had gone back to Virginia during the weekend, his whole family flying back to attend the funeral of someone they had known there.

Hanbin always got really flightly when Bobby left, easy to anger, easy to upset.

But he also just got _bratty._

It was like he was testing his limits, seeing how much he could get away with since Bobby wasn’t there. Bobby was the most dominant of all of them, the only one that exclusively stuck to that role, and always with Hanbin.

Hanbin had two moods, usually, when it came to sex.

Pliant and submissive.

Or bratty.

The second one was almost always a call for attention, wanting someone’s unyielding focus on him as they put him in place.

Usually that person was Bobby, but Junhoe had seen Yunhyeong and Jinhwan both get pretty rough with the cat hybrid.

Hanbin, like a cat, was very flexible, even if he was stubborn. He had very few hard limits, and was willing to try almost anything to please them.

He was okay with Donghyuk and his ropes, Yunhyeong and his fantasies, Bobby and the choking.

Hanbin really was perfect for them.

Junhoe was pretty vanilla, in comparison.

He liked to keep sex slow, soft, and casual. Hanbin would always indulge him in that, but more often than not would need Bobby to finish pulling him under, get him in the floaty headspace he liked to be in.

That was perfectly fine with Junhoe, he didn’t mind being the ‘soft’ one, but sometimes-

“Sometimes I think we should get him a muzzle, he’s just so _loud.”_

Junhoe laughed along with the rest of them, already plotting how the rest of the night would go.

Hanbin was doing this because he wanted attention.

So Junhoe was going to give it to him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hanbin. My room,” Junhoe said, voice low as he snagged the back of Hanbin’s hoodie, keeping him from joining the other two going to the upstairs dorm.

“Wha-What?” Hanbin stuttered, caught off-guard by Junhoe’s cheery mood changing so rapidly.

Donghyuk gave a low whistle, pushing past the two of them and dragging Jinhwan to join the others in the upstairs dorm.

Hanbin followed the two vocalists with his eyes, looking back to Junhoe once they were out of sight.

He was pleased to see the spark of anticipation in them. Junhoe knew that Hanbin wanted to be treated a little rougher sometimes, but that was always Bobby’s area, not his.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to try it out.

“My room, _now,”_ Junhoe said, tightening his grip on Hanbin’s hoodie to ever so slightly jerk him around before shoving the smaller hybrid towards the door.

He knew how Hanbin felt about being pushed around, _manhandled_ like it was nothing.

It was at least half the reason Junhoe had started working out, honestly.

Instead of talking back like Junhoe expected, Hanbin scurried through the door, keeping his head down as he made his way to the mentioned spot.

Junhoe stopped by Bobby’s room first, collecting the leather collar that they had left in here last time, as well as a few of Hanbin’s _toys._

He still wasn’t comfortable enough to get into the heavier stuff without Bobby around, but that was okay. Junhoe didn’t plan this as a _punishment,_ per say, more of just giving Hanbin what he so desperately wanted.

Attention.

Back in his room, Hanbin was laying down on the bed, forearm covering his eyes as he worked on keeping his breathing even.

“Get up.”

Hanbin immediately sprung to his knees, sitting back as he looked up at Junhoe.

“Look at you, _sitting pretty_ like a good kitten, I didn’t even have to tell you,” Junhoe said, running a hand through Hanbin’s hair before coming to rest it under his jaw, stroking the side of his face.

‘Sitting pretty’ was a term Bobby liked to use, basically just the position Hanbin was currently in, sat back on his heels with his hands between his knees. Now it just was a natural thing for Hanbin, this was usually when the collars came out.

Right on time, Junhoe grabbed the leather collar Hanbin _hated_ (not really), buckling it around the rapper’s neck, tugging on it to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

They didn’t exactly need Hanbin passing out again.

“Okay, little one. Since you seem so eager to have your way, what do you want to do?”

What did he want to do? More like what did he want Junhoe to do _to_ him.

Hanbin wanted Junhoe to _break_ him.

“C’mon, baby. What happened to all of that snark from earlier?” Junhoe mocked, fingers gripping Hanbin’s chin and forcing him to look up. _“Tell me what you want.”_

Hanbin whined at the tone, unable to stop himself from spilling everything, “A-Anything, _please._ Pin me down, don’t let me move. Use me, bite me, bruise me. Please, please, please,” he repeated, staring up at the younger with watery eyes, “Want it. N-Need it, need you.”

Junhoe’s eyes darkened a shade, “I could do that,” he started, thumb coming to rest on Hanbin’s bottom lip as he nodded towards the things he had brought, “Or I could tie you up, maybe stick a vibrator in you, and just leave. Make you fall apart, all alone. You wouldn’t like that, would you?”

Shaking his head, Hanbin pushed forward into Junhoe’s hand, _“No,_ please. Please, I’ll be good. Don’t go. Please don’t go,” Hanbin whimpered.

The insecurity in his tone made Junhoe pause, thinking back to Hanbin’s list of limits. He was sure there was nothing about being left alone like that, but Hanbin seemed a little too frightened by the idea. He’d have to remember to bring that up with Bobby.

“What are your colors?” Junhoe asked, bringing his other hand forward to run through Hanbin’s hair.

“Green means go, yellow means slow, red means stop,” Hanbin mumbled out, catching the tip of Junhoe’s thumb between his teeth. He had been purposefully riling up the younger, trying to get him to _snap._ Hanbin wanted to see what Junhoe would do to him when he wasn’t meant to be the balance between him and Bobby.

He knew that Junhoe wouldn’t twist it into a punishment.

No, that was something Hanbin was going to have to deal with when Bobby came back.

“Good boy,” Junhoe said, “No coming until I say you can. Now, what do you wanna do first?”

Now that, that was a surprise.

Hanbin didn’t get to _pick._

Junhoe _tsked_ at him, “If you don’t tell me, I’m gonna do what _I_ want and tie you up like I said I would.”

“W-Whatever you want, I’ll do it.” Hanbin didn’t _mind_ being tied up, in fact, he really liked it usually, “-But please don’t leave,” he practically begged.

“Shhh, okay. No leaving, I’ll stay with you the whole time, Bin, okay?” Junhoe said, waiting for Hanbin’s nod, “But I’m telling you, when I get rough, I get really rough.”

“I’d rather you show me,” Hanbin murmured, gaining back some of the earlier bratiness as he pulled Junhoe closer, _“Break me.”_

Junhoe growled, gripping the hair at the back of Hanbin’s head and using it to force the cat hybrid’s face up, pulling him into a forceful kiss. It wasn’t anything like how Junhoe normally kissed him, it wasn’t soft and passionate, gentle hands running through his hair.

It was dirty, and _rough,_ and just what Hanbin needed.

 _“June,”_ Hanbin breathed out once they had separated, trying to pull the taller hybrid onto the bed with him, yanking desperately at the sleeves of Junhoe’s flannel.

Junhoe growled again, pushing Hanbin back down onto the bed after yanking his hoodie off, throwing it somewhere on his floor. He left Hanbin to remove his jeans, instead taking the time to tug his own clothes off, leaving them to join the discarded pile.

When they were both naked, Junhoe gripped onto Hanbin’s thighs, forcing them apart as he moved to stand between them, resting his knees on the edge of the bed.

The harsh handling pulled a whimper from Hanbin as the rapper threaded his fingers into Junhoe’s hair to pull the younger closer to him, legs wrapping around his waist.

Junhoe took the hint, one forearm placed by Hanbin’s head to hold himself up as he started trailing open-mouthed kisses upward. Hanbin was whining and squirming underneath him as his teeth scraped over the sensitive skin of his nipple, tongue flicking out to soothe it slightly before continuing even higher.

Biting down just above the collar, Junhoe worked on sucking a dark mark into Hanbin’s neck, almost breaking skin before moving to place another just at the corner of Hanbin’s jaw.

“I want everyone to know you’re ours. That you’re _mine.”_

“Fuck, _please,”_ Hanbin whined, lightly tugging on the dark strands his fingers were still tangled in, trying to keep Junhoe’s teeth in his skin.

Junhoe still pulled back, huffing out a laugh at the noise of disapproval, “Little Kitten’s got a bit of a masochistic streak, huh? No wonder you and Bobby fit together so well. Thought he said you didn’t get off on pain, but it looks like we’ll have to rethink that.”

The teeth were back on his skin, piercing the soft part of Hanbin’s shoulder as he sobbed out Junhoe’s name. The marks Junhoe left where his favorite things. Even when the younger hybrid was being gentle with him, fingers always gripped at his hips a little too tight, teeth piercing a little too deep.

He knew Junhoe held a lot back when they fucked, scared of hurting him, but Hanbin _wanted_ it.

And he was going to get it.

The kisses moved back down. Collarbone, nipple, ribs, side, hipbone.

Another mark was sucked there, mirroring his tattoo on the other side.

Hanbin’s waist and neck were Junhoe’s favorite places to mark, but they didn’t have to worry about the bruises on Hanbin’s hips showing nearly as much as his throat.

Meaning Junhoe could cover the area in reminders of what they had done.

 _“Jesus,”_ Hanbin gasped, “Are you try-trying to eat me?”

“Eat you out, maybe,” Junhoe mumbled against his skin, making Hanbin still underneath him.

Junhoe had never expressed the desire to do that, but Hanbin sure as hell wouldn’t say no. Rimming was one of Bobby’s favorite things to do, and recently Hanbin had found out that Chanwoo seemed to be pretty good at it, even if the younger didn’t partake in _play time_ very much.

“Really want it that bad, huh? Maybe that’s how I’ll open you up, use my tongue to get you all loose and wet, ready for my cock,” Junhoe purred against the skin of Hanbin’s thigh, nipping in between sentences, “Maybe I’ll make you ride me, or maybe I’ll take you from behind. What do you say, Kitten?”

Hanbin didn’t know _what_ to answer, barely remembered the question so he just kept nodding his head, hoping that would make Junhoe do _something._

Junhoe laughed at his response, small huffs of air getting blown against Hanbin’s taint as he tightened his grip on Junhoe’s hair.

“Fuck, p-please. June- wan’ your cock, need-”

Hanbin didn’t get to finish his sentence as his hips were pulled forward, thighs caging Junhoe’s head as he kneeled in front of the bed.

The bites continued, a few scattered along the inside of soft thighs.

One of Hanbin’s hands tugged at a pointed ear, the spark of pain making Junhoe growl and bite down a little harder than he meant to, drawing blood from the two small holes left by his canines, making Hanbin cry out.

“Shit, Kitten. I’m sorry,” Junhoe panicked, pulling back, “See? This is why I don’t like playing rough. I don’t like hurting-”

“Junhoe, if you don’t shut the fuck up and stick your massive dick in me, I’m going to tie _you_ down and sit on it myself.”

Hanbin’s little outburst seemed to catch both of them off guard, the cat hybrid’s hands flying up to cover his mouth as Junhoe gaped at him.

Then, Junhoe grinned.

“Massive dick, huh?” Junhoe teased, “Flattery will get you _everywhere._ Please, tell me more.”

“Shut _up,”_ Hanbin groaned into his hands, “You _know_ what I’m talking about.”

He did, but he still wanted to hear Hanbin say it.

Since Hanbin wasn’t in heat, they still needed to use lube when they fucked, seeing as he didn’t produce much slick outside of his cycle, but it was still enough to slip a few fingers in without hurting him.

“You really have no idea how pretty you look like this, Kitten,” Junhoe breathed out against Hanbin’s hole, hiking the smaller hybrid’s hips up.

Hanbin let out another high whine as Junhoe’s teeth nipped at his thigh again, mere centimeters from his entrance, “Please, please, please. Oh _god-”_

And then Junhoe’s mouth was _on him._

Trying to remember how Bobby did it, Junhoe flattened his tongue against Hanbin’s rim, lapping at the few dribbles of slick before he pushed in.

Hanbin was in _heaven._

Junhoe may not have been as experienced with it as Bobby, but he more than made up for his lack of finesse with his _eagerness_ and _size._ Everything about Junhoe was just so _big,_ and Hanbin loved it. He loved the feeling of Junhoe’s _massive_ hands spreading him apart.

The dog hybrid let out a low groan, and Hanbin could feel the vibrations running through him. It was so _dirty_ but Hanbin was so _hard_ thinking about Junhoe enjoying the way he tasted, and he let out a responding moan.

With Junhoe eating him out, Hanbin could feel that he was seconds from coming and he pressed himself back on the taller male’s tongue, breath hitching on a low whine, “Gimme more, p-please.”

Slowly, Junhoe slid his middle finger into Hanbin’s still tight hole, pulling back to suck more marks on Hanbin’s waist, “So, so, so beautiful, little one. Gonna get you all stretched out on my cock, gonna make you feel so _good.”_

“O-Oppa, _please,”_ Hanbin whined out, just as Junhoe pushed in another finger.

Junhoe almost choked, he knew about Hanbin’s preference of calling Bobby _hyung,_ but never had he once called Junhoe _that._

He...didn’t hate it?

He _really_ liked it, actually.

“Are you getting close to your heat, baby?” Junhoe asked, feeling more slick coat his fingers than usual, “You’re practically _dripping_ for me. Won’t even need lube, at this rate.”

Junhoe’s fingers _curled_ inside of Hanbin, forcing out another trickle of slick that he almost immediately lapped up.

“F-Fuck. June, baby, love your fingers. Love- _ahhh-”_ Hanbin cried, hole clenching around the two fingers inside of him.

The two soon became three, Junhoe’s ring finger nudging alongside the others, scissoring apart and stretching Hanbin in a way only Junhoe could, “What happened to calling me _‘Oppa,’_ huh?”

Hanbin felt his face burn from embarrassment. He hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud, and he sure as hell didn’t plan on doing it again.

Or so he thought, because next thing he knew Junhoe was dragging his fingertips against his walls and Hanbin _lost it._

 _“O-Oppa,”_ Hanbin repeated, “Need-”

“Patience,” Junhoe assured, “You’ll have oppa’s cock soon, little one.”

One of his thick fingers brushed over Hanbin’s prostate and the cat hybrid jolted, squirming slightly as his tail flicked out, “Please, please. Oppa, _please,_ lemme come,” Hanbin begged, trying to wiggle away from Junhoe’s fingers to avoid his impending orgasm.

Coming before he was allowed to meant getting punished, and Hanbin really just wanted to get _fucked._

 _“Patience,”_ Junhoe growled out once more, fingers squeezing the base of Hanbin’s cock just as he nailed Hanbin’s prostate again.

 _“Hnnnn,”_ Hanbin wasn’t even capable of speaking anymore. He hadn’t even come yet but he still felt so hypersensititve to all of Junhoe’s touches, but Junhoe knew exactly how to work him and gently held his hips down.

“Mine,” Junhoe grunted out, leaving another dark bruise on Hanbin’s ribs before slipping back down towards blow air on Hanbin’s hole, “So messy, little one.”

 _“Ah!_ Ju- _Oppa, please,”_ Hanbin sobbed out. He wanted _more,_ he needed it or he was going to _lose_ it.

Junhoe finally relented, “Okay, Kitten. You can come, pretty, show me what a good boy you are,” He cooed, rubbing his fingertips along Hanbin’s prostate and making the smaller hybrid whine, long and high and _needy_ as Junhoe flicked his wrist in time with the fingers fucking into his ass and _finally_ he was hit with the blinding force of his orgasm, actually winding himself and turning his vision white.

“So beautiful, little one, you’re so beautiful. Such a good boy, doing just what I asked,” Junhoe praised, not pulling his fingers out of the cat hybrid.

The praise was just pushing Hanbin even further into his headspace, and all he could do was _mewl_ when Junhoe pressed a fourth finger alongside the others, using Hanbin’s orgasm as a distraction for the stretch.

Hanbin had tears leaking out of his eyes, fingers slipping out of Junhoe’s hair to reach over his head to tangle them into the bedsheets.

With four of his fingers already buried inside of Hanbin’s hole, Junhoe folded himself over the smaller hybrid, one arm holding his weight as he pressed his lips to the rapper’s in a much more gentle kiss than their earlier one.

It didn’t take much for Junhoe to press his thumb in to join the others, keeping his fingers together to avoid hurting Hanbin.

Hanbin dug his heels into Junhoe’s back, pulling the younger forward and whining into the kiss as the motion pressed hard knuckles past his rim.

“O-Oh, _fuck-”_ Hanbin gasped into the kiss, “Please, _please.”_

Junhoe was impressed at Hanbin taking all five of his fingers with barely a complaint, but this was also the little brat who liked to just sit on their cocks when he was bored, and none of them were exactly _small._

And Hanbin liked to sink down on them without prep.

(He couldn’t actually do that with Junhoe or Bobby, but not without lack of trying.

Yeah, that wasn’t a fun night for any of them, and now Junhoe made sure to _thoroughly_ stretch Hanbin before letting the smaller hybrid even think about sitting on his dick.

Knots were a whole other matter.)

Junhoe slowly slipped his fingers out, swallowing Hanbin’s whine at the sudden _emptiness._

“Fuck me,” Hanbin begged, high and desperate and the sound went straight to Junhoe’s achingly hard cock, “P-Please, wanna be filled, please, need your cock. You’re- You’re so _big._ Need you- Need you in me. O-Oppa, _please.”_

Junhoe knew that he was a bit vulgar when it came to sex, but he was used to the quiet, pliant submissive that Hanbin was when getting fucked by Bobby. 

But with Junhoe, Hanbin seemed to be matching his dirty talk with his own, and he was a big fan.

Part of Junhoe wanted to push Hanbin to the floor, keep him on his knees as he got his mouth fucked, call him a _dirty slut_  and use him until he was sorry. He wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ do that, not to Hanbin. That was a hard limit, and Junhoe would never make his Kitten uncomfortable.

Plus, he had a feeling Bobby was going to be more than willing to punish him when he got back.

“‘M gonna fuck you so good, Kitten. Just how you wanted,” Junhoe growled, pulling his fingers out and using the slick coating them to lube up his cock.

_On second thought…_

Junhoe wiped his fingers off on the bedsheets, tapping the outside of one of Hanbin’s thighs, “Legs down.”

Hanbin looked up at him in confusion but ultimately obeyed and unwrapped his legs. He understood what Junhoe meant as soon as the younger’s large hands gripped his waist, roughly turning him over and forcing him onto his forearms and knees.

The position left him _exposed,_ and Hanbin bit down on his arm to stop the sob from slipping out. He needed this so _bad._ His entire body was vibrating with desire, head spinning with _need._

“So pretty, and all mine,” Junhoe murmured, words low and _possessive,_ making Hanbin flush red. “Look at how open you are for me, all loose and _wet,_ just for me.”

Fingers proded at his entrance again, Junhoe tugging at his rim, opening him up _even more_ and Hanbin whined again at the feeling.

Hanbin pressed his forehead against his arm, pushing back against the fingers as his tail flicked around, “Please, _please,_ June, need you. I need your cock so _bad._ Want you to fill me up, fuck me so hard I’ll still feel it when Hyung comes home, please, _Oppa-”_

Junhoe cut off Hanbin’s babbling sobs by threading his fingers into soft, brown hair, forcing the rapper’s head back and turning the words into a choked off whine.

“Just wait until your precious _Hyung_ hears all about what a bad boy you’ve been. You won’t even be able to _breathe._ He’s going to wreck you so hard, so you better enjoy this while it lasts,” Junhoe growled into Hanbin’s ear, cock pressing against his rim, circling and teasing him, but never slipping inside.

Hanbin was back to begging, trying to push back and make _something_ happen, but then Junhoe’s hand landed on the side of his ass with an echoing _thwack,_ making him moan at the sting.

“I know, Kitten,” Junhoe soothed, even as he continued to rub the head of his cock over Hanbin’s stretched out rim, “Oppa’s gonna give you his cock now. Ready, little one?”

Hanbin didn’t bother nodding, just let out a strangled _mewl_ as Junhoe finally starting pushing in. He needed it so _bad,_ needed to feel that intense stretch that only Junhoe could give him.

Junhoe’s fingers dug into his hips, slowly inching forward, “Fuck, you’re so _tight.”_

The air was punched out of Hanbin’s lungs as Junhoe _shoved_ the last few inches in, effectively making him lose any ability he had to talk once the entire length of Junhoe’s cock was pressed inside him.

Junhoe, however, only got more vocal with it.

“Mine,” he growled, ripping a ragged gasp out of Hanbin as he pulled out slightly, only to force himself back in, _“Ahh,_ fuck. Only you can take my cock like this, baby. Like you were made for this.”

The praise ran through Hanbin’s body, a very pleased feeling spreading through him at the idea of him having that effect on Junhoe. _He_ did that, only him.

Junhoe leaned forward, caging Hanbin’s smaller body under his own as the angle let him push in even farther, and he continued leaving his marks all across Hanbin’s shoulders.

A hand slipped from his waist, sliding around to rest on Hanbin’s stomach, “Nobody can fuck you this deep. Fill you up and cover you in marks like I do,” and Hanbin _whimpered_ at the possessive tone in the dog hybrid’s voice.

Every time Junhoe pushed into him, he felt like he was going to scream. Every rough thrust back in knocking the breath out of Hanbin’s lungs, and he was only able to whine and whimper and _beg_ from the force of it.

Just as Hanbin noticed how close he was to coming again, Junhoe’s thrusts turned eratic, fucking into Hanbin with the sole purpose of getting himself off.

When the beginnings of Junhoe’s knot caught at his rim, Hanbin’s brain _blanked_ and all he could focus on was the bruising pace.

He was going to be sore for _days._

_Good._

_“Ahhhh,”_ Hanbin gasped out, more tears leaking out of his eyes as Junhoe had to use even more force behind his thrusts in order to push his growing knot in each time.

“You want my cum?” Junhoe grunted into his ear, “Want me to fill you up and keep you plugged up with my knot?”

“Please!” Hanbin wasn’t sure if his cry was even distinguishable, Junhoe’s teeth sinking into the nape of his neck as Hanbin came untouched, walls clenching around the taller hybrid and drawing Junhoe to his orgasm.

Junhoe kept fucking into Hanbin as long as possible before his knot locked him in place, cock still shooting cum as Hanbin sobbed below him.

Hanbin was _gone._

His entire body hurt, and the only thing keeping his ass up were Junhoe’s fingers still dug into his hips. His arms and legs and _brain_ felt like jelly, and all he could do was whine as Junhoe shifted them to be lying down, Hanbin’s head pillowed on Junhoe’s arm as his other hand came around his waist.

It was a solid few minutes before Junhoe was even able to speak.

 _“Jesus,”_ Junhoe breathed out, trying to catch his breath after what just happened, “You okay, Kitten?”

Hanbin hummed in response, completely pliant against him as small tremors continued to run through his body.

He was thoroughly _fucked out._

Junhoe was surprised, he had never managed to get Hanbin into subspace by himself, and he was in the middle of mentally patting himself on the back when Hanbin sniffled.

The sniffles turned into soft crying, and Junhoe was _panicking._

He knew that this sometimes happened, but it was almost always after a scene, when Hanbin’s adrenaline rush finally crashed, but that didn’t make sense why Hanbin would be crying _now._

His knot had gone down enough that he could pull out, but Hanbin clutched and scratched at Junhoe’s skin as soon as he started moving.

“R-Red,” Hanbin cried out, only thinking that Junhoe was going to keep going, but the overstimulation was coursing through his body like _lightning._ He didn’t want to keep going, he was content with the thrumming ache running through him as it was, he didn’t want more.

“Fuck, Hanbin, did I hurt you?” Junhoe asked, thinking back to just how hard he had been with the rapper, “Oh my god.”

He started running his fingers along all of the marks, one of them was even _bleeding_ and Junhoe immediately unbuckled the leather collar.

If anything, this just made Hanbin cry more, and Junhoe sat up with Hanbin still in his lap, wincing as the movement pulled his knot.

Thankfully, he was able to reach where Hanbin’s other collar was sat on Junhoe’s bedside table. He picked it up and fastened in around Hanbin’s neck, “Shhhh, I’m sorry, Kitten. I didn’t mean to be so rough, shhhh. Don’t cry, don’t cry.”

“I’m okay,” Hanbin rasped out, “Felt good. Jus’ no more.”

Hanbin wasn’t hurt. Just sensitive.

“Oh thank _god,”_ Junhoe breathed, wrapping his arms around Hanbin’s waist, “Are you hurt? _Fuck,_ did you tear?”

 _“Hush,”_ Hanbin murmured, letting his head fall back against Junhoe’s shoulder, “‘M okay.”

He was _more_ than okay, now. He just wasn’t used to falling so hard without Bobby, and without an actual scene, so Hanbin panicked slightly at the feeling.

Junhoe nuzzled at Hanbin’s neck, pressing kisses around the maroon satin and on each mark he could reach, “Do you want me to call Bobby?”

Hanbin shook his head, tears finally dying out as Junhoe’s knot continued to stretch him, “Cuddle?”

Unable to stop the small huff of laughter, Junhoe gently laid back down, keeping Hanbin’s back pressed against his chest as he somehow managed to get them under the covers. “Anything in particular I shouldn’t have done?”

“Warn me before pulling out,” Hanbin murmured, trying to fall back in the floaty headspace he was in.

Junhoe noticed, gently running his fingers along Hanbin’s chest and stomach, “You did so well, little one. Absolutely perfect. You look so good covered in my marks, even if Jinhwan murders me, it was worth it. And just when they start to fade, your _Hyung_ will be back, and he’s going to ruin you. I bet just thinking about it would be enough to get you hard, but I have my own way of punishing you. You’re not allowed to touch yourself until he’s back, and none of us are going to touch you either.”

Hanbin whined at the thought, even while his body went warm from the praise. He hated (again, not really) when they didn’t let him get off, it just meant he was horny and frustrated while trying to write, and he wasn’t allowed to fix it. Even if he jerked off in the studio, somehow one of the others always knew.

This was gonna be a rough week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I don’t know why y’all read this. It’s bad. Like it’s so bad. 
> 
> I should delete my account.  
> My life tbh

**Author's Note:**

> hi wow how did y'all finish that.
> 
> I write a lot of horrible ikon fics so like welcome if ur new  
> Go check out my iKON ABO Perfect, and my other Kitty Bin fics while you’re here~
> 
> KITTY BIN FOREVER
> 
> Please leave kudos and drop a comment!! Even if it’s just to say I suck haha. I might be down for requests :p
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVforVictory)


End file.
